


Inamorato

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handling Arthur when he had excess energy to burn was always a delicate balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inamorato

Merlin could almost taste Arthur's frustration as he slammed his empty wine goblet down and paced across the room. Arthur hated to be cooped up for so long, but his father had insisted on his presence during the current negotiations with Mercia and so he'd been forced to forego both training with his knights and a planned hunting trip. Handling Arthur when he had excess energy to burn was always a delicate balance and Merlin hovered cautiously, unsure whether refilling his goblet again would be a wise move or not.

The decision was taken out of his hands when Arthur turned from where he'd been leaning against the fireplace and stalked back over to Merlin. The colour was high on Arthur's cheeks, a sure sign that he'd had enough wine, and his eyes were dilated. As Merlin stared into them they were all dark pupils, barely any trace of blue left visible, and he knew how Arthur had decided to expend the restless energy coursing through him.

Nevertheless, Merlin gasped as he was pushed back against the long wooden table, Arthur's strong hands spreading his thighs. Arthur stepped between them, letting Merlin's legs cage his hips. Merlin leaned back on his elbows as Arthur's fingers roughly unlaced his breeches, pushing them down just far enough to allow him to get his hand on Merlin's cock. It only took a few quick strokes to get Merlin hard and he could clearly see that Arthur was as affected as he was. Reaching out, he pulled open the ties on Arthur's trousers too and Merlin heard Arthur's breath hitch sharply at the first touch of his fingers on heated skin.

There was a moment's pause as Arthur let his head fall forward until his forehead rested against Merlin's. Then he collected himself and used his weight to push Merlin back until he was seated more securely on the table. The wooden surface was rough against his arse, but Merlin couldn't find it in him to care. As he'd moved, Arthur's trousers had slipped down his hips and now the thick length of his cock slid against Merlin's.

Arthur braced his free hand on the tabletop and just the very tip of his index finger brushed the hem of Merlin's sleeve, an insubstantial point of contact on his bare skin. Merlin curled his own hand around Arthur's arm. Arthur was wearing his favourite red jacket and Merlin could feel the nap of the rich fabric against his palm.

Arthur's restlessness resurfaced and his hips twitched, the movement producing a delicious friction as their cocks rubbed together. Merlin groaned, his lips parting to release the sound. Arthur's response was to stretch his hand to encompass them both, squeezing and stroking roughly. He was breathing more harshly now, and Merlin could see that his eyes had closed, the lashes fluttering against the curve of his cheek.

Slowly, Merlin slid his hand up to rest on Arthur's shoulder, then a little further until the palm covered the nape of his neck and his fingers tangled in the sweat-damp strands of Arthur's hair. Positioned as he was, Merlin didn't have the leverage to thrust against Arthur easily, but he arched up into the pressure of Arthur's fist as best he could, enjoying the slide of flesh on flesh. Glancing down, Merlin could see the way that Arthur's fingers curled around them both, holding them together so that their pleasure built with every move.

The sword calluses on Arthur's hand provided an added layer of sensation as they dragged against the sensitive head of Merlin's cock and he could tell from Arthur's sharply indrawn breaths that he felt it too. Clearly Arthur was close; then his hips stuttered in their rhythm and Merlin felt the hot spill of his come on his own cock. Merlin's face flushed with heat as Arthur used the slickness of it to ease his strokes, urging Merlin's release from him. He bit his lip hard as he finally came, adding to the sticky mess between their bodies.

Now that they were both spent, Arthur sagged against him and Merlin could feel his muscles trembling with the effort of keeping him on his feet. His own body was wrung out too, but at least he had the table at his back to support him. His blue tunic was plastered to his skin with sweat and Arthur's jacket had come staining the front of it. Merlin knew he ought to clean them up, but the bone-deep satiation he felt left him disinclined to move.

Arthur was a pliant, sleepy weight on top of him and Merlin tightened his fingers' grip on his neck, keeping Arthur close. Soon enough they would have to pull themselves together, tidy up their clothes and become prince and manservant once more when Arthur's attendance was needed at the negotiating table again. Until then, for these few precious minutes they could be just Arthur and Merlin, free of the expectations of anyone but themselves.


End file.
